


Explosion

by Iniysa



Category: Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-16
Updated: 2004-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iniysa/pseuds/Iniysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene: The Darkest Fathoms Jonny was hit in the head with an axe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am making no money from this short story!

Explosion  
By: Lauren Freeman

They had just shut the fake Black Jack Lee below deck, which was filling with water, and currently spilling diesel, Jonny took a deep breath leaning against the door. That was finally over, or so he thought. The axe that had saved their lives was now in the hands of a murderer, and went right through the door the bottom sharp part hitting Jonny in the head. He didn't feel anything after the impact, he had other things to worry about.

"There's a phrase for this!" Jessie started. Both Jonny and his father Dr. Quest knew where she was going and all replied together.

"Abandon ship!" they ran to the rails of the ship.

Men were diving in desperately trying to save their own lives. Sharp, deep waves crashed down below making the water look just as dangerous as the about to blow up ship they were standing on now. A giant explosion made the decision for them as to whether or not to jump. Fire bursting from within, was not something to be played with. Jonny just had enough time to yell, "jump" before another explosion helped them reach that goal. The pressure shot them out into open water. All three could feel the searing heat on their skin before it was put out as they hit the water.

They began to swim as fast as they could, until they felt they were far enough away. They had just turned around when the rest of the ship exploded, then like the original ship it began to sink to the sandy bottoms of Bermuda. The three had been trading water for a good five minutes when Race and Hadji suddenly appeared in the distance coming toward them. Jessie and Dr. Quest began to wave, trying desperately to get their attention. Jonny just traded water in the background. He was suddenly feeling dizzy and sick to his stomach. The burns on the back of his arms and legs were stinging, but it wasn't as bad as Jonny knew they would feel once they were out of the cold water.

They were found within minutes. By then, all three were exhausted from the whole ordeal. Jessie was helped in first, as she was closest. Dr. Quest turned to his son.

"Come on Jonny, let's get in the boat." Jonny nodded and immediately regretted it. Pain shot through his head, coming from the top back. Jonny swam breaststroke to the boat and took Hadjis' hand as he was helped up.

He swayed dangerously as he stepped on board then sat down on the nearest bench. With a wince, Jonny placed his hand over the back of his wet head only to find something warm and sticky. Pulling his hand back he noticed his entire hand covered in blood. Jonny scrunched his face up in pain, touching it was a very bad idea in his opinion, but that bleeding needed to be stopped. His arms and legs felt like they were on fire as he looked down at the already blistering limbs. With a sigh, Jonny grabbed a bandage from one of the many first aid kits, this one sitting beside him, and placed it at the back of his head, groaning aloud in pain. He vaguely noticed they were moving again and Bannon was helping Jessie sooth burn ointment on to her arms and legs. Dr. Quest was doing the same to himself. Jonny just watched as he fumbled with the lid of his burn ointment one handed. He had just gotten it off when Bannon appeared in front of him.

"Here, let me get that." He smiled as he began to lather the ointment on Jonny's burns. He was looking for any burns he had missed on his legs when he noticed Jonny holding the very soaked through bandage to his head.

"What happened here?" Race asked dropping the burn ointment to the floor and grabbing another pair of gloves. He had them on and had Jonny turned so that he could see the wound better before Jonny could blink twice. Jonny hissed in pain as Race carefully pealed back the bandage, his father was now standing over him as well looking down at the very nasty looking gash.

"How did this happen?" Race repeated.

"Axe." Jonny mumbled. Dr. Quest handed Race another bandage to replace the old one.

"That's going to require stitches I'm afraid." Dr. Quest stated. Jonny only gave a small nod. They pulled onto a dock next to the Questor, and carefully got out. Slowly they walked up to their very large hotel suet, where Dr. Quest led Jonny to a chair in the dining room with his medical kit.

"Okay, Jonny. I am going to numb the pain and stitch this up."

"Okay." Jonny responded. He had, had quite a few stitches in his life, most of which sewn by his father. Dr. Quest nodded before grabbing what he would need. Jonny jerked as the needle went in. To this day, he still hated shots, and this one was in a very sensitive area. He began to daze off as his father stitched up his bleeding head wound. All he wanted to do was go to sleep, but that did not seem possible, because just as he was about to fall asleep he was jerked awake again by someone in the house, telling him he had to stay awake for a couple of hours.

Seven very slow games of Uno later, it was hard to play without moving too much of your arms, and having not slept in a very long time; Jonny was aloud to fall into a much needed sleep. He woke up the next afternoon with a terrible headache, and his limbs filling as if they were on fire. Slowly getting up he was just in time for breakfast/lunch. With the help of Hadji he got more burn ointment on, and with the help of his father he was given a nice pain reliever.

"So I still want to see the ship." Jessie said.

"I still want to see inside." Jonny replied.

"I will take you both down, my friends but I will not be going in." Hadji smiled. This only earned him rolled eyes.

"Well we are here for another couple of weeks, when everything has healed reasonably well, we can take you back over there. Dr. Quest said, and regretted it immediately. Race merely rolled his eyes, as well. They would all be fine.


End file.
